Secure package and mail delivery has increasingly become a problem. Not only are the delivered mail and items sometimes subject to the elements, theft and tampering is certainly common. While various container designs have attempted to address the problem, the designs have often unsuccessfully met the challenges encountered. Challenges include (a) simplicity in design, (b) cost effectiveness, (c) size limitations, (d) secure attachment to prevent container movement or theft, (e) undesired access to the container, and even (e) safety concerns. Repeated delivery attempts must be avoided such that delivery personnel save money, time, fuel, and also to insure that the item is delivered and not returned. What is needed is a basic, cost effective, secure container such that the device is accessed by the delivery person, then secure until the responsible party removes the delivered items. The container should receive large items as well as regular mail and oversized envelopes. The container should be large enough to receive most boxes and the like and also secure against harming an inadvertently trapped child. The present invention solves the problems associated with such a device in a unique way.